A need has existed for an aqueous, sprayable formulation that can be quickly deposited on an air filter for an HVAC system for simultaneously providing moisture control and air permeability while releasing a fragrance or scent into the air path.
The present embodiments meet this need.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.